The Plan
by Queen Beryl
Summary: When Inu-Yasha and Kagome won't admit their feelings for each other, Miroku and Sango decide that enough is enough. It's time to take matters into their own hands! Of course, the road to love never did run smooth.
1. Talking and Taking Action

Title: The Plan   
By: Queen Beryl   
@---^---   
    **Okay, this is my first Inu-Yasha, so please don't go too hard on me! Basic summary: When Inu-Yasha and Kagome won't admit their feelings for each other, Miroku and Sango decide that enough is enough. It's time to take matters into their own hands!   
    And for purposes unbeknownst to me... in the story I'm spelling his name Inuyasha instead of Inu-Yasha (the way I always do) this just makes it easier for me and you... Oh, and I don't own Inu-Yasha. I only own the ground he walks upon.... Oh, the joy! What rapture! EEK! Okay, on with the story!
**   
  
Chapter One: Talking and Taking Action   
  
    "Miroku," Sango, the dark-haired Yukai exterminator called, sitting down on the grass.   
    "Yes?" The lecherous priest asked, smiling over at her. Sango didn't exactly like the look he was giving her, but she desperately needed his help. This would be the one and only time she would... she hoped. She just couldn't stand his roaming eyes... or hands.   
    "We need to do something about them." She leaned forward on her upraised knees. She was wearing her black tight-fitting exterminator outfit, which allowed Miroku to visually take advantage of her figure. He looked casually away as she turned to glare at him. _Man, if she catches me looking at her, I'm gonna get another lump on my skull..._ Miroku thought warily.   
    "Who, Sango?" Miroku laid down his staff and shifted into a more comfortable sitting position in his dark purple robes.   
    "Who do you think? Inuyasha and Kagome, of course!" She nodded over to where the half-dog demon and the futuristic girl were arguing. "They need to stop acting so childish and confess their adamant love for one another."   
    "I still can't believe they don't see it... it's just so obvious." Miroku agreed.   
    "They're both so thickheaded and stubborn that I guess they choose not to see it." Sango stated thoughtfully. "Something must be done."   
    "Indeed, but what, my dear Sango?" Miroku gave her the once over... again.   
    "Well, I have an idea.... A wonderful, awful idea." Sango smiled with a gleam in her brown eyes.   
& * &   
    "Inuyasha!" Kagome called, tying her unmanageable black hair in a quick ponytail. "Inu-"   
    "What?" Inuyasha asked, coming out of nowhere. His voice was so close in Kagome's ear she jumped and fell onto her backside. She glared at him from the ground and stood up quickly.   
    "Don't _do_ that!" Kagome sat up, shoving the silver-haired hanyo back. This action had no real effect on him. His golden eyes danced merrily as he watched her anger. He loved to make her mad... it was so easy, and she looked kind of cute, which didn't hurt.   
    "I can do whatever I want, idiot." Inuyasha growled, folding his arms across his chest defiantly. "What did you want, woman?"   
    "I want you to go find Shippo and tell him he needs a bath. I have soap for him, and the hot spring is right over there." Kagome rummaged through her spacious backpack, pulling out various objects from her time. Ramen and chocolate fell to the floor in her search for the soap and towel. Inuyasha snatched for the ramen, but Kagome put it back and glared at him. _He's insufferable!_ Kagome thought moodily.   
    "Why do _I_ have to do it?" Inuyasha demanded. _She has no power over me,_ he thought.   
    _Oh, yeah? I'll show him!_ "Sit." Kagome sneered as Inuyasha was floored. The soap from her bag and a towel finally emerged. Inuyasha cursed at her, spitting out a leaf; he stalked off to find Shippo, muttering under his breath. Kagome watched him out of the corner of her eye and smiled. _He really is cute,_ she thought. _I just wish he was nicer, though...._   
    Sango turned away from the scene, shaking her head. "It's getting worse, Houshi-sama."   
    "So, now that we've watched yet _another_ example, won't you tell me what is this ingenious plan of yours?" Miroku inquired, scooting closer to Sango, who apparently didn't notice.   
    "We need to make them fall for each other and-"   
    "Haven't they already done that?" Miroku interrupted, gazing into her eyes. Sango looked away, hoping to dissuade the hentai priest from doing anything he would normally do.   
    "Yes! What I meant was they need to _admit_ their feelings. And that's where you and I come in. You are going to go after Kagome, and I'm going to go after Inuyasha. With any luck, Inuyasha and Kagome will get jealous of us paying attention to the other, and then they'll confess their feelings to one another!" Sango explained triumphantly. Miroku thought about the proposition for a moment.   
    "So, all I have to do is pretend I'm in love with Kagome; you pretend you're in love with Inuyasha, and they will fall for our little trap and go to each other?"   
    "Exactly." Sango clapped her hands once.   
    "Sounds like a plan, dear Sango." Miroku smiled. Sango's face froze in shock and just a moment later she closed her eyes and frowned deeply.   
    *BAM!*   
    "Keep your hands to yourself, pervert!" Sango stood up and left, leaving Miroku unconscious on the ground with a lump on his head. "I hope he doesn't try to grope Kagome during this little scheme." Sango worried aloud. _This plan is practically perfect!_   
    Just then, Inuyasha was seen returning from dragging Shippo over to where Kagome and the hot spring were. Now was Sango's chance. It was now or never.   
    "Oi! Inuyasha!" She called, walking over to him. He stopped, waiting for her to approach.   
    "What?" He asked gruffly, brushing off his red shirtsleeve.   
    "Oh, you know... I just wanted to talk to you... to get to know you a bit better."   
    "Why?"   
    _Jeez, was he dense or what? What does Kagome see in him?!_ Sango rolled her eyes. "Well, you're so kind... always protecting us and all... I just want to spend more time with you. You know, _alone._"   
    Inuyasha froze, letting the words sink in. _Did she just say... what I think she said?_ He pondered for a moment before Sango loosely latched her arm around his.   
    "Let's go for a walk, Yasha." She winked as she slowly guided him toward the forest near where they set up camp for the night.   
  
**Whahahaha! I hope you liked that first part of the story! Um, yeah~!! Please review and tell me what you think! I know it's a bit short... but oh well, these things happen, no? ^_^;**


	2. Falling In Love Is A Challenge

Title: The Plan   
By: Queen Beryl   
@---^---   
    **I don't own Inu-Yasha. But one day... yes, one day... you shall see!**   
  
Chapter Two: Falling In Love Is A Challenge   
  
    Kagome stretched, making a small sighing noise as she sat up from her sleeping bag. Currently, she and her group of friends were just outside a forest somewhere in Feudal Japan, perhaps not thirty miles from Kaede's hut. The sun had just risen, and nobody else was awake yet. Kagome looked down at Shippo, who was snoring softly. She brushed some longer brown fur out of his face. He was finally clean after going so long without a bath.   
    Kagome stood up, careful not to wake anyone, grabbed a towel, soap, and shampoo from her bag, and escaped for the hot spring a little ways away. Now it was _her_ turn. She quickly stripped and got in, ready to soak. She didn't know how long she was there or how long ago she fell asleep, but the next thing she knew, Sango was sitting beside her.   
    "Did you hear me, Kagome?" Sango asked, looking at her companion. She pulled Kagome's shampoo bottle, squeezed a bit into her hand, and applied it to her wet hair.   
    "Mmm. I'm sorry, what were you saying?" Kagome asked, finally awake again. She sat up straighter and started washing her body.   
    "I asked you if would ever be angry with me if I liked Inuyasha." Sango scrubbed the dirt from her hair, her hands and head covered in flower-smelling shampoo. Kagome looked at her friend and instantly blushed against her will.   
    "D-do you?" Kagome tried to seem unperturbed by the matter.   
    "I asked you if you'd be mad if I did. Would you?" Sango dipped below the surface to rinse her long locks.   
    "Well, I wouldn't be _angry_..." Kagome rubbed water over her arms.   
    "What would you be then?" Sango stole the Dove bar (the soap, not ice cream) from its place on the small boulder-ledge protruding over the side of the hot spring.   
    "Well..." Kagome thought. What would she be? Upset, sad, jealous? Kagome shook her head. "It wouldn't matter, really." She shampooed her hair, the question still ringing in her mind: how would she feel if Sango liked Inuyasha. Even worse, how would she feel if Inuyasha liked Sango back?   
    "Er, Kagome? Are you okay?" Sango looked at her friend, who had a scowl on her face.   
    "What? Oh, yeah... I'm fine." Kagome laughed nervously, finishing up her bath.   
    "Okay. I just wanted to make sure you weren't... angry." Sango hinted.   
& * &   
    "Oi, Miroku!" Inuyasha called, jumping down from his tree. Miroku, who was still sitting against a tree pretending to be asleep, opened one eye.   
    "Yeah?"   
    "When do you think they'll get back?" Inuyasha inquired, then added as an afterthought: "I'm hungry."   
    Miroku looked around, then decided Inuyasha was talking about the females of the little group. "I don't know. You know women, they take a long time to look beautiful for us males." Miroku smiled at the thought. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.   
    _I should start it now... it's the perfect opportunity!_ Miroku thought, rubbing his hands together.   
    "Oi... Inuyasha..." Miroku started, stretching and standing up.   
    "What?" Inuyasha towered over Shippo and tapped him with his foot to get him awake. Shippo slapped at Inuyasha's leg in his sleep. "Wake up!"   
    "Ah, let him sleep until Sango and Kagome, my love, get back." Miroku hoped Inuyasha would at least catch that.   
    _He's right.... Wait... Kagome...my love?!_ Inuyasha let the words sink in and the peered over at Miroku, who instantly knew what Inuyasha was thinking.   
    "I wanted to ask you, Inuyasha, if you would have a problem if I confessed my love for Kagome?" Miroku casually looked around, leaning on his staff without a care in the world. Inuyasha choked.   
    "Confessed your... _love_?!" Inuyasha let his mouth hang open.   
    "Don't gawk. And yes..." The monk starred off into the sky, hoping for the daydreaming effect. "My love for Kagome."   
    "Keh! Why should I care? It doesn't involve me!" Inuyasha spat violently.   
    "Good then. I shall start courting her today!"   
    "C-court?!" Inuyasha turned narrowed eyes toward the perverted monk.   
    "Why, yes. Of course she'll want to be with me, so I have to go about doing things the right way. Besides... if I court her, I won't get hit when I touch her." Miroku wiggled his eyebrows. Inuyasha appeared to be the absolute epitome of jealously at the moment.   
    "Keep your hands off her, monk!" He raged, glaring daggers. Miroku smiled gently.   
    "But Inuyasha, Kagome is her own person, you know. If I'm courting her, you're not involved. I'm not courting _you_."   
    "If you touch her inappropriately, I'll pound you myself." Inuyasha stalked off, leaving an almost laughing Miroku and sleeping Shippo behind.   
    "Well, that worked out better than I hoped. He's really fuming about this. I hope the lovely Sango is having as much luck with Kagome."   
    "M-miroku?" Shippo asked, rubbing his eyes and sitting up.   
    "Yes, Shippo?" Miroku peered down at the small kitsune.   
    "I had the scariest dream: you were together with Kagome, and Inuyasha was really mad."   
    "Well, Shippo, this time it's a dream come true."   
    After about ten minutes of patient waiting on Miroku and Shippo's part, Kagome and Sango returned to the campsite. Inuyasha was still missing in action. Shippo immediately ran over and held onto Kagome's leg.   
    "What's wrong, Shippo?" She asked, holding the dirty towel and cleaning products.   
    "Everything!" The kitsune said in absolute distress. Before Kagome could ask why everything was wrong, Sango grabbed Shippo and asked him to help her gather some herbs from just inside the forest.   
    This left Miroku and Kagome together. Alone.   
    "Ah, my lovely Kagome," Miroku grabbed Kagome's hands, forcing her to drop the objects she carried.   
    "Eh? Lovely? What do you want, Miroku?"   
    "In all honesty, my dear, I've been dying to hold your hands. My heart burns for you. I just want you to know my feelings... and I want the opportunity to court you as well. Starting today."   
    "Huh?" Kagome was shocked. _Miroku? Courting me?_ "What about Sango?"   
    "What about her?" Miroku demanded indifferently.   
    "But, I thought... I mean...." Kagome was completely lost. Apparently, everything _was_ wrong with the world.   
    "Unfortunately, my love," Miroku started, stepping closer to her, almost on the soap, "you thought wrong. It's only you." He caressed her face with his hand. Kagome didn't know what to do or say. She was too shocked.   
    "Ah! Inuyasha! You're back!" Sango waved. Miroku looked up, and Kagome turned around a bit. She just realized what a compromising situation Inuyasha had found her in. She jumped back from Miroku, as if he had burst into flames, and immediately slipped on the shampoo she had dropped. Miroku easily leaned forward and grabbed her around the waist just before she hit the earth. Inuyasha was red with hostility and green with envy. He looked almost like a Christmas tree.   
    "Hands off, Miroku!" The hanyou growled with rage.   
    "I was just assisting Kagome." Miroku grinned innocently... the innocence not reaching his eyes.   
    "Are you ready to go, Inuyasha, honey?" Sango asked, wrapping her arms around one of his. Inuyasha was startled and looked over to see Kagome's reaction. She was fuming; perhaps to spite him, or maybe she was so upset, she didn't notice Miroku's wandering hands.   
    "Get off her!" Inuyasha yelled just as Kagome noticed. She shoved Miroku back and picked up her things from the ground. She started to pack up in silence.   
    _Shippo was right... everything is wrong with the world this morning._ Kagome sighed and hefted her backpack up.   
    "I'll take that." Miroku smiled and took her backpack. Kiara transformed and waited as Sango, Miroku, and Shippo got on.   
    _Well, at least I don't have to carry that,_ Kagome shrugged and thanked Miroku.   
    "Oi, wench! Let's go!" Inuyasha said over his shoulder as Kiara took flight. "Hurry and get on." Kagome climbed on his back, wrapping her arms loosely around his neck.   
    "Inuyasha..." Kagome ventured after a few minutes of travel.   
    "What?"   
    "Is it just me... or are Sango and Miroku acting really weird?"   
    "You noticed too?" Inuyasha slowed down a bit.   
    "I mean... I dunno. It's odd, and I don't know what to do."   
    "If he tries to touch you again, you tell me, and I'll hit him, okay?"   
    "Sure. If I could just sit down and tal-" Kagome started, interrupted by Inuyasha falling to the forest floor. "Ah! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to say that!"   
    Inuyasha laid there for a moment, Kagome sitting on his back. "It's fine. You didn't do it on purpose."   
    "You're not mad?" Kagome asked. _This has to be something from the Twilight Zone!_   
    "No." Inuyasha breathed in a little deeper, smiling at the Kagome's scent that surrounded him now more that they were stopped.   
    "Shouldn't we be going?" Kagome asked, looking around. "You know, I have a few tests to take in a couple days, so is it okay if I go back home for a while?"   
    Inuyasha stood up so quickly gravity didn't even have time to let Kagome drop. "I guess. How long do you have to stay?"   
    "Just a couple of days." Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck again as they took off slowly.   
    "Fine. I'll give you two days. If you're not back, I'm going in after you."   
& * &   
    "I really wish I knew what they were saying." Sango said, looking down at the pair on the forest floor.   
    "That's an almost romantic position." Miroku commented.   
    "Miroku!" Sango exclaimed, sounding almost scandalized. "There are virgin ears!"   
    "Shippo's asleep."   
    "Well, that works."   
    "How's it going with Inuyasha so far?" Miroku smiled.   
    "I think he's still in shock that someone is showing open emotion to him. I'm not even sure he knows I'm flirting with him. He's so... dense! This is such a challenge! What about you and Kagome?"   
    "What you saw was it. I haven't had much of a chance, but I will later on. She's a bit tougher than Inuyasha because she's not so oblivious."   
    "I think it's because you insist on groping her." Sango muttered. No sooner had she spoken, than she felt an oddly familiar hand on her backside. She elbowed the man behind her. "Pervert."   
    "I'm sorry, you're just so lovely!" Miroku rubbed his stomach where the elbow had made contact. "Which reminds me, I haven't had any breakfast yet."   
    "None of us have, genius."   
    "I say we stop for some. Very soon."   
    "We're almost to Kaede's hut. You can wait."   
& * &   
    "Welcome back, welcome back!" Kaede smiled from her doorframe.   
    "Need... food..." Miroku stumbled up to Kaede, putting a lot of his weight on his staff.   
    "Good thing there's extra..." Kaede mumbled, turning inside. The little congregation followed. They ate their fill, leaving a little left over. Kaede always seemed to have extra food when they needed it the most. It was amazing. Afterward Kagome decided to take a walk alone, but Miroku decided he wanted to go with her. This infuriated Inuyasha, so he told himself he was going along as Kagome's protector; this forced Sango to go because she needed to convince Inuyasha she was falling for him. Kagome sighed; there was no way she'd ever be alone. Shippo waved from the doorway and turned back inside with the promise of paper and some colors.   
    "I don't see why you have to come." Miroku peered over at Inuyasha, who was on the other side of Kagome.   
    "I'm protecting her from you and your lechery." Inuyasha explained.   
    "And I'm here because I want Inuyasha to know my feelings for him." Sango piped up. Everyone stopped. Miroku smiled behind his hand while Kagome and Inuyasha starred at Sango.   
    "You... what?" Kagome couldn't believe her ears. Suddenly, the conversation earlier that morning.   
    "Inuyasha, over these past months I've found that my mind often drifts to you. My heart belongs to you... I love you, Inuyasha." Sango gazed into his amber eyes.   
    "You... you what?" Inuyasha stuttered. _Why would Sango love me?_   
    "I love you. I've tried to hide my feelings, but I can't do it anymore. I know you had this little thing with Kikyo, but I'm willing to look past that. I'm willing to let that go. I need you." Sango stepped closer to him, looking at him through her eyelashes. Inuyasha gulped.   
    _I don't have to watch this._ Kagome thought. _It doesn't matter that Sango is in love with him, does it? I mean, it's only Inuyasha...._   
    "Inuyasha..." Sango murmured, coming ever closer to him. He could smell her: flower shampoo and soap mixed with dirt.   
    "I'm going home." Kagome stated, turning on heel and racing back to Kaede's hut. The magical moment was broken; all eyes turned to Kagome as she ran off.   
    "Wait, Kagome!" Inuyasha called, going after her.   
    "And so it begins." Sango smiled triumphantly.   
    "That was a beautiful confession, Sango." Miroku praised. "I really thought you were going to kiss him."   
    "I knew one of them was going to break. Man! Falling in love is such a challenge!" Sango sighed, slowly walking back with Miroku.   
    "Indeed, but eventually it will just happen on it's own."   
  
**Okies! Thanks to my reviewers: Saiyan princess, kiera, UrufuKiba22, and riftwar! I really needed the little pushes! Please review! ^_^;**


	3. Problems With Sitting

Title: The Plan   
By: Queen Beryl   
@---^---   
    **Okies! Here we go with chappie number 3! ^_^! Oi! There is quite a bit of fluff in this one, so I hope you like fluffiness! Teehee!   
    I don't own Inu-Yasha, however, I do own the little youkai named Bob. You don't see him in the anime because he's invisible.... ^_^;
**   
  
Chapter Three: Problems With Sitting   
  
    Sango looked at Miroku with disbelief. "Wait. If love will just happen on it's own... why are we doing this?"   
    "That's not what I meant. I meant that for us it will just happen because we're working at it. If we just left those two alone... they wouldn't get _anywhere_."   
    "You're right. Well, maybe he'll follow her home and some romance will happen there?" Sango mused hopefully.   
    _And maybe some will happen here, too._ Miroku smiled to himself and watched Sango walk back toward Kaede's hut.   
& * &   
    "Oi, Kagome! Wait up! Are you mad at me?" Inuyasha called, storming after her as she headed straight toward the well. She stopped for a moment, thinking about whether she should retrieve her backpack or not.   
    "No!" Kagome said, louder than she initially intended. Inuyasha scowled.   
    "Don't yell at me! I didn't even do anything!" Inuyasha retorted guiltily. _Sango was just so close..._   
    "I didn't say you did!" Kagome exclaimed, exasperated. Inuyasha thought for a moment. _She hadn't said I did, huh? Heh... oops,_ he sweat dropped.   
    "You were thinking it!"   
    "Look, I don't have time for this childishness right now, Inuyasha. I just want to go home." And with that, Kagome leapt over the side of the well and disappeared and a flash of light. Inuyasha sat down next to the well, planning to wait until she got back.   
    "That's not fair..." He grumbled, folding his arms inside his sleeves. "She wasn't even supposed to go back right now! I should go and bring her back.... Yeah! That's what I'll do! I'll bring the wench back!"   
    Another flash of light appeared, and Inuyasha was nowhere in sight.   
& * &   
    "Mom! I'm back! Mom? Where are you? Grandpa? Souta?" Kagome called, looking around the house. She took off her shoes at the front entry and looked around. There was no sign of her family. Kagome walked into the kitchen, and she noticed a small note laying on the counter.   
    _Kagome: If you get back here, and we're gone, don't worry! Grandpa and I have gone to the store and will be back about one. Souta is spending the weekend at his friend's house! We love you! -Mom_   
    "Good, now I can study without any distractions! Let's see, that gives me about three hours!" Kagome raced to her room and instantly flopped onto her bed, yawning. "Maybe I'll take a little nap..."   
    "Oi! No naps! You're coming back right now!" Kagome's eyes flew open and darted toward her open doorway, where Inuyasha stood, arms folded over his chest.   
    "Inuyasha! You followed me back?" Kagome sat up as he stalked over to her.   
    "Yes, now let's go!"   
    "No!"   
    "Yes!" Inuyasha growled.   
    "Sit."   
    Inuyasha fell face-first at the side of Kagome's bed. She leaned against the headboard casually.   
    "You wench!" Inuyasha called, his voice muffled. _I'll teach her to sit me! This is the last time!_   
    "Let me sleep." Kagome yawned again, letting her eyes close slightly. Suddenly, something red came in front of her vision. She opened her eyes and tried to move too late. Inuyasha was pulling her off the bed.   
    "We're going!"   
    "Sit!" Kagome yelled, not realizing her mistake. Inuyasha was pulled to the floor by the command as usual, but the only problem was, Kagome was in his direct path. He fell on top of her. Kagome hadn't realized how much "sitting" could hurt.   
    "Ha!" Inuyasha smirked triumphantly. He lifted himself up, his hands on either side of Kagome's shoulders. "Now you can't sit me!"   
    "I hate you." Kagome narrowed her eyes. _There really is nothing I can do._ Suddenly, Kagome noticed just how close Inuyasha was to her. She blushed violently and looked away. Inuyasha didn't seem to notice anything amiss. "Get off."   
    "Not until you agree to come back."   
    "You said I could leave!" Kagome turned back to him.   
    "But not right now!"   
    "I won't agree. Get off!"   
    Inuyasha leaned just a little closer to her. Kagome's blush deepened. Inuyasha could smell her soothing scent, making a small smirk play on his lips. "Not until you agree."   
    Kagome shoved him to the side in one swift motion and made to stand up, but Inuyasha caught her arm and pulled her toward him as he fell. Kagome flopped down with a thud next to him, her eyes glaring daggers.   
    "Let me go!"   
    "Agree to come back!"   
    "No!"   
    "Then we'll be like this for some time, won't we?" Inuyasha grinned, not minding the idea of smelling Kagome's scent for a while. The room was filled with the lovely girl's essence.   
    "Why must you be so annoying?"   
    "Why are you so stubborn?" Inuyasha countered.   
    "I don't have to answer that." Kagome starred at the ceiling. Inuyasha watched her out of the corner of his eye. _She looks kinda cute, just lying there like that,_ the hanyou thought. Without thinking, he reached over and slid a clawed finger down her cheek. This action sent shivers through Kagome.   
    "W-what?" She stuttered nervously.   
    "You're kinda cute." Inuyasha said before he could stop himself. He cursed mentally.   
    "Are you feeling okay?" Kagome questioned, looking at him. He came closer to her, their faces inches apart; Kagome blushed.   
    "No." Inuyasha's voice was a bit deeper than normal. _What's going on? What is he doing? What is he thinking?_ Kagome's mind filled with questions as Inuyasha leaned in even closer.   
    "Kagome? Are you here?" Mrs. Higurashi's voice called from downstairs. She had noticed her daughter's shoes and figured she was back, but it was habit to ask.   
    "Y-yeah, Mom." Kagome called out, her throat feeling dry. Inuyasha was still centimeters from her face, starring into her eyes. He still had one arm on one side of her, his body on the other, leaning over her. Kagome barely dared to breathe; in fact, her heart was beating so fast, it was difficult to do so. At the sound of Mrs. Higurashi's footsteps coming down the hall, Inuyasha quickly sat up and plopped down in a casual sitting position on Kagome's bed. Kagome sat up from the floor just as her mother walked in.   
    "Oh, hello, Inuyasha! I didn't know you came as well. You'll stay for dinner, right? I'm making ramen!" She smiled as she backed out of the room, quite certain he would stay for ramen any day.   
    _What... just happened there?_ Kagome asked herself, her cheeks reddening at the recollection of Inuyasha's body in such a close and romantic proximity to her own.   
    _Why did I do that?_ Inuyasha demanded of himself. _Control yourself, man! What were you thinking? It's Kagome!_   
    "I-Inuyasha?" Kagome looked over at the silver-haired boy and his cute little dog-ears wiggled.   
    "What?" He asked as he stood up, towering over her casually. _How can he be so casual after what just happened?... Wait... what_ did_ just happen?_ Kagome wondered.   
    "Sit." She demanded, irritated at his lack of concern. He was floored, literally. Unfortunately, he landed halfway on Kagome. This time, however, he bolted up after muttering curses under his breath. He turned and went downstairs, a faint pink tinge to his cheeks.   
    "Stupid mutt." Kagome muttered, following him.   
& * &   
    "Ah, Kagome, my love. You're back so soon!" Miroku smiled as his eyes wandered over her body. He stopped the moment Inuyasha glared at him so hard it hurt.   
    "I'm just going to skip the tests this time." Kagome muttered. Miroku nodded, sensing something didn't go quite right on the other side of the well. He casually draped his arm around her, and she didn't try to stop him. Miroku forced himself to keep his hands where they wouldn't get him into trouble as he guided her back to Kaede's hut. Inuyasha's gaze blazed the back of Miroku's head, but the monk ignored it as best he could. After all, this was a part of the plan.   
    "Yasha!" Sango called to the dog boy, wrapping her arms around him. "I'm glad you're back! Let's go to Kaede's!"   
    "Feh. Whatever." Inuyasha let her guide him to the hut, his mind not really on the present with Sango, but the past with Kagome in her room. Kaede welcomed them back and offered them lunch. Kagome checked her watch; she had actually only been in her time for about an hour and a half. It was only 11:30 in the morning. Today was going to be a _long_ day.   
    Kaede had convinced Shippo to help her pick vegetables from the garden out back, thus helping out Miroku and Sango, who had let her in on their little plan. Kaede agreed that it was about time, and she would help in any way possible. Keeping Shippo out of the way for now was the best thing for everyone.   
    "So, why did you return so soon?" Miroku asked casually as he and Kagome walked in the woods, this time without Inuyasha or anyone else. Actually, that wasn't entirely true. He had the entire little scheme planned out to a T. They would go walking in the little grove of tall trees until they "conveniently" stopped in the little clearing he and Sango had discovered while Kagome and Inuyasha were in modern Tokyo. Then, on some cue or another, Miroku would kiss Kagome. Of course, Sango would just _happen_ to bring a certain half dog youkai, and he would see. It was perfect! Nothing would go wrong!   
    "Just a little something happened." Kagome said vaguely.   
    "Tell me about it?" Miroku prodded, again draping his arm around the school uniform-clad female. _Watch your hands,_ the priest reminded himself.   
    "I don't think you wanna hear." Kagome stated, desperately wanting to drop the subject..   
    "You can tell me anything, dearest Kagome." Miroku urged. Kagome, with some hesitation, told him everything. She felt so much better actually talking about it aloud, and she sighed when she was done.   
    "Well, it sounds like I have a bit of competition." Miroku mused aloud.   
    "Eh!?"   
    "I know just how to remedy that." Miroku stopped walking and faced a startled Kagome. His eyes quickly darted over Kagome's shoulder, making sure that Sango would bring Inuyasha just in time to allow him to see what was going on. Miroku leaned forward, cupping Kagome's face with his hand, and kissed her lightly on the lips. Kagome was too surprised and amazed to even think. She just stood there until she was snapped out her thoughts by Inuyasha colliding with Miroku at a full body slam. Miroku fell to the floor, Inuyasha on top of him.   
    "Keep your lecherous paws off of my Kagome!" Inuyasha bellowed, punching the monk once in the jaw. It still hadn't registered to Inuyasha that he said "_my_ Kagome." Unfortunately for him, everyone else didn't have any problems hearing.   
    "Your Kagome?" Sango questioned, her eyebrows raised slightly. Kagome just stood there. _This has got to be a dream... or nightmare...._ she shook her head, utterly confused. _First that bedroom incident, and now, this!_ His_Kagome? Why would he say something like that? And in front of Miroku and Sango, too?_   
    Inuyasha paused for a moment, thinking about what his tongue had let loose. He stormed off in an embarrassed manner. _Why did I just say that?_ Inuyasha fumed. _It just slipped out... I didn't even mean it!_   
    Miroku stood up, rubbing his chin half in thought, half from the pain of being hit by a very angry hanyou. He didn't realize that Inuyasha felt _that_ strongly for Kagome. Although, he had to admit that this newfound secret did make his job of getting those two together a whole heck of a lot easier.   
    "Well, he's still possessive," Miroku started walking back to Kaede's, wrapping his arm around Kagome's shoulders. "Don't worry, Kagome, he's probably still upset about what happened earlier. You see, that's the problem with sitting. You can accidentally sit on a pin."   
    "What?" Sango looked at the monk. _What is he talking about?_   
    "You'll understand one day, Sango." Miroku nodded almost wisely. Kagome sighed and went along with it.   
  
    **Okies! First I'd like to say that I was totally amazed at the number of reviews I got. I'm not used to getting very many, so my hopes weren't high... but I got so many just after chapter two! I know it wasn't even over 15, but this is really a lot for me! Yeah to my reviewers! And second: thanks so much!!!**   
_Tricky, Yuna^.~, dk, Story Weaver1, Samurai-Angel, The lady winged Knight. S,_ and _kagomeChan666_   
**You guys are awesome!**


	4. Speaking Thoughts Aloud

Title: The Plan   
By: Queen Beryl   
@---^---   
    **Haven't you ever said something out loud that you were thinking and didn't mean to say? Well, I'm gonna try and put in some of those embarrassing situations here! ^_^ I hope you like it! I realized that Shippo didn't have much of an appearance in the story so far, so I'm going to try to incorporate him in more frequently. Kouga also makes random appearances! Yeah! (.( ; But all he does is bring trouble...   
    I own one of the fire-rats that Inu-Yasha had skinned for his kimono... but I don't own him or his show!
**   
    _Okay, so I really did have this chapter done, (I was on a roll!) but they were revamping ff.net, so I had to wait... and then school came... anyway, enough excuses... here it is!!_   
  
Chapter Four: Speaking Thoughts Aloud   
  
    "Oi, Kagome!" A voice sounded through the trees. Instantly, Kagome and her crew of shard-hunters knew who it was. A whirlwind of dust appeared and stopped just as abruptly, leaving the Wolf-tribe prince, Kouga, clutching Kagome's hands in his.   
    Miroku sidled over to Sango. "This works out better than we had planned, eh, Sango? Kouga is a sure-fire way to get our dear Inuyasha jealous... perhaps making him confess his ardent desire for Kagome!"   
    "Kouga's appearance is enough to arouse Inuyasha's jealousy, yes, but not to make him confess his love." Sango corrected. "And if you even _think_ about touching my butt, I'll kill you now and go on with the plan alone." With that warning, Miroku drew back his hand from where it was poised in midair an inch from the desired destination.   
    "You're getting really good at sensing that stuff..." Miroku muttered before reluctantly stepping back.   
    "I've had practice," Sango grinned, turning her attention back to the new arrival.   
    "... shut up, dog-breath!" Kouga was shouting, pulling Kagome closer to him greedily. Kagome was trying to pull away, but wasn't getting anywhere. To make matters worse for her, Inuyasha was pulling on her other arm in _his_ direction. It was very amusing from Miroku and Sango's perspective, but rather strenuous from Kagome's.   
    "Doesn't that hurt Kagome?" Shippo asked Sango, climbing up onto her shoulder.   
    "She's probably used to that." Miroku pointed out, patting the kitsune's head affectionately.   
    "Maybe we should keep walking?" Sango suggested, eyeing the confrontation.   
    "I don't wanna leave Kagome behind with them like that!" Shippo protested. Sango sighed.   
    "Fine. At least we'll get a little entertainment in this..." Sango muttered.   
    "Inuyasha, sit!" Kagome said finally. Inuyasha plummeted to the dirt floor, letting go of Kagome, who instantly fell into Kouga, knocking him backwards. Needless to say, after a series of coincidental happenings, Kagome found herself half on Kouga, who was smirking with evident joy. She blushed and tried to stand, but Kouga wouldn't let her.   
    "Let her go you filthy wolf!" Inuyasha spat, forcing himself to get up from the force of the rosary beads.   
    "I think not. I'm rather enjoying this one." Kouga's grin broadened and so did Kagome's eyes.   
    "He's almost as big of a pervert as you, Miroku." Sango said offhandedly. Miroku shot her a look as if to say "I'm not _that_ bad."   
    "I didn't know Kouga _was_ a pervert." Shippo stated, still perched on Sango's shoulder.   
    "He isn't. He just likes Kagome. Maybe this'll help with the pla-" Miroku was cut off by Sango's elbow being jabbed into his stomach.   
    "There are _some_ people here who aren't aware of it." Sango said pointedly. Miroku nodded at Shippo, understanding.   
    "... said let go of my Kagome!" Inuyasha cried, pushing Kouga back down to the ground, and pulling Kagome into his chest. Kagome blushed at their closeness and the fact that he called her his.   
    "She's _my_ woman, dog-crap!" Kouga spat, jumping back up.   
    "I wonder if I could get away with backing away..." Kagome muttered to herself, scooting back a little. She was stopped short when she felt a tug on her hand. She looked down and realized that Inuyasha was still holding onto her hand. She blushed.   
    "Can't you just take a hint and leave?" Kouga demanded, mostly keeping his cool. Inuyasha was furious. _How dare he?_   
    "His hand's so warm... I feel safe..." Kagome thought aloud. She instantly regretted it, because, of course, both Kouga and Inuyasha turned to look at her. Inuyasha quickly let go of her hand and turned away, his cheeks flushed.   
    "Did... she just say that?" Miroku asked, eyebrows raised. Sango nodded.   
    "Yep!" Shippo piped up. "Now maybe Kouga will go and stop hurting Kagome with his pulling."   
    "I... didn't mean it... uh, sit!" Kagome stuttered, completely embarrassed that she couldn't keep her mouth shut. Inuyasha was dragged down to the floor.   
    "What cha do that for?!" Inuyasha demanded, getting up as fast as he could. His neck was sore from being pulled down so much in just the past morning. It was only about 4:00 in the afternoon. Today was definitely a long day.   
    "I... don't know." Kagome thought for a moment. _Why did I do that?_   
    "You stupid wench!" Inuyasha balled his hands into fists. Kagome stopped and just glared at him.   
    "Fine, I'm going back home!" Kagome yelled and walked off. Inuyasha made to go after her, but Kagome glanced over her shoulder and shouted, "Sit!"   
    "That idiotic woman!" Inuyasha muttered, simply lying in the dirt for a moment. Kouga laughed.   
    "Obviously Kagome needs some time before she comes back to _me_, so until she gets back... Later!" Kouga sped off in a tunnel of wind. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo stood there, staring after the tornado then back to Inuyasha, who still hadn't gotten up.   
    "Oi, Inuyasha," Miroku called, almost hesitant. No reply.   
    "Oh well," Sango set Shippo down off her shoulder and quickly winked at Miroku. "I guess we'll just be missing Kagome for a few days... no big deal. The Shikon shards can wait. I mean, they're almost complete anyway...."   
    Miroku nodded, catching on. "You're right. But hey, that gives you more time to spend with your _precious_ Inuyasha, whereas, I don't have the luxury of cuddling up to Kagome."   
    And with that, Inuyasha sprang up from the ground as if it where covered in lava, and sprinted toward the magic well.   
    "Miroku, my friend, we're geniuses!" Sango smiled, heading back toward Kaede's hut.   
    "Why?" Shippo asked curiously.   
    "No reason in particular, Shippo. Do you wanna go back and play with Kiara?" Sango asked, attempting to defer further questioning from the little boy. This worked quite effectively.   
    "Yeah!!" Shippo squealed and dashed ahead. Miroku lazily draped his arm around Sango's shoulder. Her pervert defenses immediately went into place as she stiffened slightly.   
    "We make a great team, you and I." Miroku smiled a sincere smile. The non-lecherousness caught Sango off-guard for a moment.   
    "I guess..."   
    "Maybe after this is all over... and those two lovebirds get together... we... you know... can t-" Miroku stopped due to Sango's hand making contact with his face. He lifted his hand away from her backside and grinned apologetically.   
    "Filthy monk!" Sango turned on heel and marched back to Kaede's. "When will that guy learn to keep his hands to himself?"   
    "The moment you bear my child..." Miroku muttered. Unfortunately, not quiet enough. Sango turned, walked back to him, and slapped him again.   
    "Stupid!"   
    "But Sango, my heart...!" Miroku reached out for her.   
    "Too bad 'sit' doesn't work with _you_." The exterminator shook her head angrily and left.   
    "Yep, I knew it. Sango is in love with me." Miroku sauntered after her, using his staff as a walking stick.   
& * &   
    Inuyasha stood at the edge of the well, hesitant, not exactly forgetting the incident earlier that day. His lips raised slightly as he recalled the softness of Kagome's skin and the overwhelming smell of her. Then he turned his thoughts back to the well, shaking his head.   
    "I shouldn't be thinking those things right now. I need to get her back and..." He faltered. "Why does she have to come back? Why do I want her to?"   
    Inuyasha shook his head again, ignoring the thoughts and jumped through the well into Kagome's time.   
    "So, you _did_ decided to come back for dinner after all!" Mrs. Higurashi said, delighted. Kagome nodded. "Did you need any more supplies?"   
    "No. I stocked up too much last time. Well, not actually _last_ time because last time was this morning..." Kagome rambled.   
    "Well, go wash up for dinner. It'll be ready in about half an hour. You might as well stay the night, too."   
    "I agree. If you need me, I'll be in my room."   
    "I'll have Grandpa call you down for dinner." Mrs. Higurashi smiled as her daughter fled up to her room. Sighing, Kagome fell onto her bed and snuggled up to her pillow.   
    Inuyasha, unbeknownst to Kagome, entered the kitchen a minute after she left it.   
    "Oh, Inuyasha, it's you! How nice of you to come back. Kagome didn't say you were here too." Mrs. Higurashi smiled pleasantly.   
    "I don't think she knows I am." Inuyasha stood awkwardly in the doorway.   
    "Well, I'd be very glad if you would stay with us for dinner. There's no sense in leaving on an empty stomach. You can stay the night, too. Kagome's room is the only one big enough to accommodate another person, but..." Kagome's mother went on and on, not letting Inuyasha speak. Usually he would have butted right in, but this woman was too kind, not to mention the fact that she was Kagome's mother. Inuyasha just figured it would be fine to be nice...-ish to Kagome's mom.   
    "If I did stay here, I'd rather sleep in the tree outside..." Inuyasha leaned against the doorframe casually.   
    "Nonsense. I won't hear of it! Kagome's floor will do much better than the tree. I wish our couch folded out... but we didn't have enough money for that at the time..." Mrs. Higurashi went off on another tangent, Inuyasha not exactly paying attention to her any more. She just kept talking and cooking, as though he wasn't even there. Inuyasha thought about what it would be like to sleep on the floor of Kagome's room. It wasn't really odd to be in the same room with her because he had been near her while they traveled around back in his time, but this was somehow different. They were in an enclosed space, alone, together....   
    "... be okay?" Mrs. Higurashi turned to Inuyasha, catching him off guard.   
    "Yeah." He said gruffly, not knowing what he was agreeing to.   
    "That's fantastic! There are Kagome can get blankets and a pillow for you. As a matter of fact, you can go up to her room and tell her that dinner is done. I'm glad you agreed to spend the night here, too. That way you won't try to drag her off so early in the morning." Mrs. Higurashi decidedly turned back to the pots of food. Inuyasha sighed; he'd just agreed to stay the night. Oh, well... no real loss.   
    Inuyasha turned and strolled toward Kagome's room. Flashbacks from that morning flittered through his brain. He could feel his skin get warmer, but he pushed the feeling aside as he peered into her room through the halfway open door. He smiled. _Against my will..._ he thought. She was sprawled out on her bed, her left leg, from the knee down, was hanging off the bed, and her arms were wrapped under her pillow, a slight smile on her face.   
    "What are you dreaming about...?" Inuyasha wondered aloud as he slowly entered the room. He knelt down next to her bed, their faces three inches from one another. _If you're as asleep as I hope you are, you won't feel this._ Inuyasha leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the side of her forehead. _I just wish I could have been your first..._ Kagome stirred, and Inuyasha backed up as fast as he could. He was now crouched about a foot away from her.   
    "Inu..." Kagome muttered.   
    "Dreaming about me?" Inuyasha smiled cockily.   
    "Sit." Kagome grinned and slowly sat up as the hanyou fell down with a loud thud. "What are you doing here?"   
    "Dang it, wench! Your mom sent me up to say dinner was ready." Inuyasha pried himself from the floor and proceeded to glare at the girl.   
    "Has it been half an hour already? I must have fallen asleep right away..." Kagome felt the side of her forehead, thinking for a moment. There was a dull sensation there, as though a butterfly had landed for a moment. Inuyasha paled slightly. _She wasn't awake, was she?_   
    "I don't know. She talked to me forever and forced me to stay here for dinner and the night."   
    "She _forced_ you?" Kagome raised an eyebrow, the sensation forgotten. Inuyasha was relieved to have got her onto another topic so quickly.   
    "Keh! Actually, I stopped listening to her and agreed to what she'd just said. I'm not doing _that_ again." Inuyasha folded his arms into his kimono. He was still sitting down, looking up at Kagome.   
    "Well, let's eat." Kagome sniffed the air. "Mmm, smells good."   
    "Keh. Whatever." Inuyasha followed her out of the room. He was glad she didn't appear to be angry with him anymore. Perhaps the sleep fixed that. He was, for the most part, just relieved she didn't feel him kiss her. Imagine how many sits he would get! He shuddered at the thought.   
    "You okay?" Kagome had turned around at the same moment he shivered.   
    "What do you care?" He snapped.   
    "I was just asking... sheesh." Kagome didn't feel up to arguing with him right now. Her forehead still felt tingly. She couldn't place what could have made it feel that way, but it felt great.   
& * &   
    "Ah, I'm stuffed!" Kagome exclaimed happily, lying down on her bed.   
    "Your mom makes great food. Why can't you cook like her?" Inuyasha sat down, leaning against the side of Kagome's bed. Kagome flicked one of his ears.   
    "You should be grateful I cook for you at all." She leaned back and smiled.   
    "I am." Inuyasha said before he could prevent it.   
    "Really?" Kagome leaned up on one elbow, peering at Inuyasha.   
    "I guess." Inuyasha muttered.   
    "You know, you've been kinder ever since you got here. I like you this way." Kagome smiled and sat up, patting the spot next to her. "You don't have to sit on the floor."   
    "Really?"   
    "Yeah, I mean, my bed has enough room for-"   
    "No. I meant... you like me?" Inuyasha clarified, looking into Kagome's deep eyes. His eyes searched her's for sincerity. He smiled slightly when he found it.   
    "Of course, Inuyasha. You're a wonderful person when you're not yelling at me for something or another." She paused for a moment and accidentally spoke the next thought aloud. "It's almost like... we belong." 

    **Waa! This fic has the highest reviews I've ever gotten! Yeah! Keep it up, I love it! ^_^ Okay, and since I've been getting so many reviews (squeals in happiness) I'll just use a blanket thank you! Thanks so much!! You guys ROCK! ^.^;   
    You know, I never thought that this was a funny-type story. I got so many reviews saying it was, and I thought: _really?_ When I don't try, it works... figures... ^_^;
**


	5. We Belong

Title: The Plan   
By: Queen Beryl   
@---^---     **The song in here is "We Belong" by Pat Benatar. I was listening to this, and I thought... _I can put this in The Plan so perfectly!!!_ And so, here it is! I hope you like it! ^_^ No, no, it's not becoming a song-fic or Broadway musical. Yes, I know you're all disappointed about that, but I'm sorry. *winks* Oh, and be prepared for so much fluff (and some angst) you'll get sick and swear off fluff and angst for a week!     No, I don't own Inu-Yasha *bursts into tears* but if I did, I'd make him confess his love for Kagome! Muahaha *choke*
**   
  
Chapter Five: We Belong   
  
    "W-we belong?" Inuyasha stuttered over the words. Kagome's eyes widened, and she blushed, cursing herself mentally for letting that escape.     "Well, you know... I uh... how about we listen to music?" Kagome got up hurriedly and turned on her radio. She flipped through the stations casually as the radio personality was announcing the next song.     _"This is one from the 80's, but it's a good one!"_ The opening chords were played, and Kagome recognized it instantly.     "Waa! I love this song!" Kagome squealed and sat back on her bed. Inuyasha looked at her skeptically.     "What's it called?"     "We Belong!" Kagome smiled and faltered for a moment. _What a coincidence. I just mumbled to Inuyasha...._ Her thoughts were cut short by the woman's voice singing.   
  
_~ Many times I've tried to tell you   
Many times I've cried alone   
Always I'm surprised how well you   
Cut my feelings to the bone ~   
  
    Tch. This relates with Inuyasha perfectly,
_ Kagome rolled her eyes. _If only he knew how many times I_ have _cried...   
  
~ Don't want to leave you really   
I've invested too much time   
To give you up that easy   
To the doubts that complicate your mind ~_   
  
    Immediately, Kagome thought of Kikyo. This thought made her depressed, so she stole a glance at Inuyasha; he was staring down at the floor, concentrating on the music. She decided to follow his example on the matter. _Forget Kikyo,_ Kagome commanded herself.   
  
_~ We belong to the light   
We belong to the thunder   
We belong to the sound of the words   
We've both fallen under   
Whatever we deny or embrace   
For worse or for better   
We belong, we belong   
We belong together ~_   
  
    Kagome and Inuyasha sat in companionable silence, listening to the lyrics. Inuyasha scooted closer to Kagome, until they were inches apart. He was leaning into her, his right arm extended so it was stretched across her back, leaning on the bed. He could smell her lovely fragrance, and he felt something... something he hadn't felt before.   
  
_~ Maybe it's a sign of weakness   
When I don't know what to say   
Maybe I just wouldn't know   
What to do with my strength anyway   
Have we become a habit   
Do we distort the facts   
Now there's no looking forward   
Now there's no turning back   
When you say   
  
We belong to the light   
We belong to the thunder   
We belong to the sound of the words   
We've both fallen under   
Whatever we deny or embrace   
For worse or for better   
We belong, we belong   
We belong together ~_   
  
    Inuyasha was facing Kagome as she stared ahead, stick-straight. _What is he doing?_ she asked herself. Inuyasha closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. A smile crept on his face, and he sat there... just breathing her in.     _What am I doing?_ Inuyasha demanded of himself. _What do I care? It won't matter if I slip just... this... once...._ Inuyasha's other clawed hand reached over and held Kagome's smaller (non-clawed) one. Kagome's face burned as her stomach flipped. Her heart pounded wildly in her chest that now seemed too small to hold it.     _But this is Inuyasha!_ her mind protested. _I'm not supposed to feel this way about him!_ Her heart, however, also had something to say: _but you do...   
  
~ Close your eyes and try to sleep now   
Close your eyes and try to dream   
Clear your mind and do your best   
To try and wash the palette clean   
We can't begin to know it   
How much we really care   
I hear your voice inside me   
I see your face everywhere   
Still you say   
  
We belong to the light   
We belong to the thunder   
We belong to the sound of the words   
We've both fallen under   
Whatever we deny or embrace   
For worse or for better   
We belong, we belong   
We belong together ~_   
  
    And it was all over. The song _and_ the restraint. Kagome turned toward Inuyasha slightly. She could feel his warm breath on her cheek... so close. His eyes were still closed and a soft smile graced his lips. His lips. They were so close.... Inuyasha couldn't stand it anymore, either. Kagome's scent was overpowering him, the lyrics of that song filled his brain... all the pent up emotions weren't helping much either. He leaned into her more, and she didn't pull away. This was invitation enough for him. He opened his eyes, and they immediately focused on Kagome's lips. He went with his male instincts; he placed his lips on hers.     Kagome shuddered and kissed back, closing her eyes and immediately getting over the shock. The room around her was spinning rapidly. She and Inuyasha were the only ones in the world. Now this was bliss. Neither of them noticed that the song had stopped. Figures. Inuyasha leaned in to the kiss more, and Kagome fell back against the headboard. She ignored the dull pain and wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck, pulling him into her. He wrapped his arms around her torso hungrily, deepening the kiss as well. Minutes ticked by endlessly, it was all too perfect. After running out of air, the hanyou and girl pulled apart, almost reluctantly.     "Kagome..." Inuyasha's voice was deep. The same depth as the first bedroom incident that morning.     "Mmm?" Kagome asked, still breathless. She wasn't sure if it was the kiss or the lack of air that made her feel light-headed and giddy. She slowly opened her eyes.     "You were right... we do belong."   
& * & **  
    A/N: The End. No, just kidding! Muahaha. I got you for a moment, didn't I? Oh, aren't I cruel? But... that would be a good place to end... right? *gets hit with shoes* or not....
**   
& * &     Inuyasha moved slightly, putting his hands behind his head while laying on his back. He stared up at Kagome's ceiling with unblinking, thoughtful eyes. That kiss left him stunned and somewhat high... now, it's all he could think about. The lights had been turned off at least an hour before, and Inuyasha could hear Kagome's soft, even breathing, signifying she was indeed asleep. Inuyasha was lying on the floor next to her bed, a slight smile gracing his handsome features. It quickly disappeared.     "What have I done?" He whispered aloud. He glanced over at the edge of the bed where Kagome's fingers could be seen. "What about Kikyo?" He shook his head. This was too confusing. He loved Kikyo before; Kagome was... is just a friend. Kikyo loved him too. Even if they had to go to Hell together, they'd do it... all for the sake of love. But was that how love was? Did the person you love always try to kill your friends? Did the person you love insist that you were evil the moment trust was broken? If so, call 1-800-Guess No.     Inuyasha shook his head. Did Kikyo love him? More importantly, did he love her back? Did that kiss with Kagome mean anything? _Of course it did, you fool!_ the hanyou spat mentally. _You felt something back there, and you can't deny it! You never felt like that with Kikyo._ Inuyasha sighed and sat up, peering over at Kagome's sleeping form. _She's beautiful..._ He shook his head and laid back down. _I shouldn't be thinking things like that._ He closed his eyes, hoping to get some sleep.   
& * &     Kagome smiled and opened her eyes slowly, stretching her arms over her head. The memory of last night, and her blessed dreams afterward, flooded her mind. She couldn't keep the grin and blush from accenting her beautiful face. She closed her eyes in the memory:   
  
    _"You were right... we do belong."     "You really think so, Inuyasha?" Kagome mumbled, her heart still screaming against her ribcage. He rubbed his hand softly against her face.     "Yeah." He stated huskily. "I do."
_  
  
    Kagome peered over the side of her bed, only to find it barren. Her eyebrows knit together. "Inuyasha?"     "You ready to go yet, wench?" He demanded gruffly, his arms folded across his chest. He was standing next to her bedroom door, his usual scowl plastered on his face. Kagome started to wonder if last night wasn't just a dream. _But the kiss felt so... real._     "I need a minute. Um, Inuyasha..." _I have to know... was last night real?_ "Was last nigh-"     "Hurry up and get ready. Don't just sit there! Keh!" He exited the room, supposedly in search of food. Kagome sat up and got out of bed, her eyes becoming moist.     "Maybe last night was just a heaven-sent dream..." she muttered aloud, gathering a fresh uniform to change into. Little did Kagome know that a certain half-dog youkai was listening just outside the door. His frown deepened.     _If she thinks it was just a dream, I can get away with it..._ He nodded. He'd let her pretend it was a dream. That way, he wouldn't hurt her anymore with his indecisions. He still hadn't made up his mind from last night. All he ended up doing was dreaming of the passionate kiss he and Kagome had shared.     "I'm ready, Inuyasha!" Kagome called, pulling open her door. She finished towel-drying her hair and discarded the fluffy rectangular piece of material on the floor.     "It's about time."     "It only took me fifteen minutes to get ready... _with_ a shower!" Kagome protested.     "Keh! Let's go." He started off, running toward the kitchen to steal some ramen before they left.     "You're insufferable!" Kagome called after him. _And I can't get my mind off you...._   
& * &     "Okay, so, what's the plan when they get back?" Sango demanded of Miroku as they sat casually on a hill near the well. They had gone over the next part of the plan at least fifteen times so far... and Miroku had managed to mess it up in some way or another each time. _Is he that brain-dead?_ Sango thought, rubbing her temples wearily.     "I instantly go to Kagome-sama and attempt to... uh..." The pervert frowned in concentration. "I'll uh..." he floundered.     "Woo?" Sango hinted.     "Yes, yes. Of course... I'm going to attempt to woo her, while dragging her off to some secluded area or something. In the meantime, you'll be flirting with Inuyasha until he's sick. Then, they'll rush into each other's arms gladly!" Miroku grinned.     "And it only took you sixteen times..." Sango shook her head.     "Well... it's hard to memorize all of that." Miroku protested defensively. Sango rolled her eyes.     "You _would_ say that..."     Miroku just grinned and wiggled his eyebrows.     "Look! Here comes Kagome!" Sango pointed over to the well. "Closely followed by Inuyasha."     "Let's do this thing." Miroku nodded, standing up. He held out his hand to help Sango up as well. She took his hand after a moment of hesitation. Luckily for her, he didn't touch anywhere else other than her hands.     "Oi! I'm glad to see you both back! We were worried for a little while when you two didn't come back. We just figured you stayed in Kagome's time for the night..." Sango walked up to them, closely followed by Miroku... a little too closely.     "Kagome-chan, he didn't harm you in any way, did he?" Miroku demanded, seeming to be the protective boyfriend. He pulled Kagome toward him, looking her over in a concerned manner.     "No, Miroku. He-" Kagome stole a glance at Inuyasha and blushed slightly. "Well, nothing happened. Nothing at all." Miroku's face almost fell.     "Good. I can't have him touching my Kagome-chan." Miroku hugged the startled miko. "Let's go for a little mid-day walk, shall we?"     "It's only 10: 45." Kagome stated flatly.     "Mid-morning walk." Miroku pulled Kagome away from the well with a smile. Inuyasha would have pounded the lecher the moment he called Kagome "Kagome-chan" the first time, but Sango was latched onto his arm, her head on his muscular shoulder.     "That's perfect, isn't it, Yasha?" Sango purred. "That gives us time... alone." Inuyasha looked down at the demon exterminator, an eyebrow raised.     "Why would you want to be alone with me?"     "Don't you remember? I love you. I just want to be with you!" Sango smiled up at him. _Oh, no. Here we go with this again..._ Inuyasha thought warily.     "Why?" Inuyasha turned to her. "Why do you love me?"     "Well," Sango faltered. Was he actually asking her this? Did it all finally click? "You're just a really wonderful person, and under that proud, arrogant exterior is someone who wants to be loved... by me." Sango rubbed her hand along Inuyasha's shoulder and stepped in front of him. _I'm sorry, but I have to do this..._ Sango slowly raised herself onto her toes, inching ever closer to Inuyasha's face. She cupped her hands around the startled hanyou's face and drew it nearer to her own. Their lips were seconds apart as Kagome and Miroku reentered the clearing near the well.     Kagome gasped, her hands flying to her mouth to hide her shock and remorse. _He's kissing Sango!_ she thought desperately.     "Stop!" Kagome yelled before she could stop herself. All three of her companions looked at her. Sango tried to hide a smile; this was working out better than she had hoped. Although, she did regret having to see Kagome so hurt and... well, jealous.     "Kagome! It- it's not what you think!" Inuyasha protested guiltily, trying to shove the demon exterminator away from him.     "I don't want to hear it! Sit! Sit! Sit!" Kagome sobbed, tears falling from her eyes. Her words were harsh, impacting Inuyasha until he fell with a loud thud to the dirt floor. She turned around and ran toward Kaede's hut. Going home wouldn't help her this time, not with all those memories of Inuyasha there... it wouldn't do anything good for her at all. Kagome ran blindly, due to tears, through the forest until she ran into something rough and soft at the same time. A pair of strong arms wrapped around her lovingly. Without looking to see who it was, Kagome hugged back. The embrace was warm and confident, everything she needed at that very moment. Finally, after the tears had stopped flowing so ruthlessly, she tilted her head back and looked up into the face.     It was Kouga. 

    **Dun, dun, DUN! Uh, oh! Don't kill me! I was actually dying to make it longer, but I **had** stop it there! *hugs all the reviewers* I got such good reviews... I can't handle it! Thank you so much, you guys are wicked awesome!!! *bows to all reviewers***   
    And answering _timelesslovelykagome_, this is my first Inu-Yasha fic. Although I finished THESE HANDS, an Inu-Yasha one-shot, this story is still my first one. 


	6. Enough is Enough

Title: The Plan   
By: Queen Beryl   
@---^---   
    **Alright! For all those who were freaking out, *cough.you.know.who.you.are.cough*, about this being a Kouga/Kagome fic... don't worry! I wouldn't do anything that... uh, cruel to Kagome. Anyway... this will be an INU-YASHA/KAGOME fic... with POSSIBLE Miroku/Sango... that all depends if you readers want the S/M pairing... ^_^;   
    Inu-Yasha isn't mine because I lack... something... I seem to have forgotten what it was at this present moment... Ah, yes, Skills! ( _ ( ; wait a minute...
**   
  
Chapter Six: Enough is Enough   
  
    "Are you alright, Kagome?" Kouga asked finally. His eyes were filled with concern for the girl in his arms. She was usually so strong-willed, so powerful, and here she was, sobbing against his strong chest. Kagome rested her head against Kouga's chest and nodded slowly. She could hear the semi-rapid beating of his heart. It felt soothing to be in the arms of someone you knew wasn't going to push you away the in the next moment.     "I'm fine now." Kagome smiled weakly as Kouga gently pulled her chin up with his hand. He wiped the tears from just below her bright eyes.     "That's good. What happened?"     "Well, I caught Inuyasha and Sango kissing... and it upset me. I... don't even know why. Everything just went white, and I couldn't think. I just felt so horrible." Kagome confessed, unwrapping her arms from around Kouga's waist. He still kept his possessive grip. Apparently, Kagome didn't even realize that Sango and Inuyasha didn't exactly kiss... they were very _close_ to it.     "Of course you'd be angry, Kagome. Don't worry about it anymore. He isn't good enough for you."     "What?" This statement caught Kagome off guard. _What is he saying?_     "I would never treat you like that, Kagome. You're my woman, and nothing else could ever change that." Kouga pulled her head closer and began to stroke her hair. Kagome rolled her eyes after getting over the initial shock. _He's nuts..._     "Uh, Kouga-kun... you can let me go now." Kagome's voice was muffled slightly.     "Yeah. You can get your freakin' dirty paws off of her!" An extremely livid voice barked from off to the side. Kagome and Kouga parted for a moment. The second they did, a figure clad in red was launched on the wolf youkai, knocking him off his feet. It took Kagome a minute to recognize who was attacking Kouga.     "I-inuyasha?" Kagome stuttered.     "Get off me, dog-crap!" The black-haired Wolf-tribe Prince demanded, clawing at Inuyasha's face. Kagome slowly got over her shock of Inuyasha pouncing like a rabid feline on Kouga.     _Maybe I should have stayed home..._ Kagome thought, rubbing her temples. _Sheesh, Inuyasha... so jealous and overprotective..._ "Inuyasha! Kouga! Stop! Both of you!" Kagome called over to the two battling canines. Both males froze on command. Inuyasha was just about to deliver yet another hard blow to Kouga's face; Kouga was effectively prepared to block the oncoming attack.     Sango and Miroku both watched from the sidelines. Typical.     "You know, Sango-chan... I don't think this little 'plan' of yours is really getting us anywhere. It's almost like we're driving those two even farther apart." Miroku mused, watching the hanyou and youkai twitch.     "Don't be stupid, Houshi-sama!" Sango folded her arms over her chest haughtily. She knew he was right, but she would never admit it. Something had to be done, though... and very soon.     "... dog-crap!" Kouga was fuming. He and Inuyasha were both standing and glaring daggers at one another.     "Kouga!" Kagome sighed, jabbing her hands on her hips and clucking her tongue. "Men."     Kouga and Inuyasha looked at each other as if to say, 'what?' Kagome rolled her eyes. Then Inuyasha realized who he was looking at and immediately punched Kouga, knocking him down before he could react to what was happening.     "Don't you ever touch Kagome again, daft wolf!" Inuyasha sniffed, tossing the Wolf-tribe Prince a hard stare.     "What does it matter, dog-turd? She doesn't belong to you. You haven't claimed her. She's up for grabs; Kagome is my woman!" Kouga stood up in a flash.     "I think it's time we intervened." Sango hinted wisely. Miroku nodded and made a beeline to Kagome. "Come, Kagome-chan. Let me carry you away into the sky." Miroku pulled her away.     "Yasha! Come on, we can't let them have all the fun!" Sango winked, dragging the half-dog with her. "Bye Kouga!"     Kouga shook his head in confusion, deciding he'd rather hunt for food instead of figure out what the hell was going on. He waved to the empty area and darted off in a whirlwind of dust.   
& * &     "What the hell were you thinking, talking to that idiotic wolf?" Inuyasha demanded furiously, folding his arms in front of Kagome. Sango and Miroku slowly backed up, pulling Shippo with them.     "With any luck, they won't notice our leaving..." Sango whispered in Miroku's ear. They dashed off through the tall, foreboding trees. "Maybe _now_ things will go smoothly."     "Why do I have to explain myself to you, baka?" Kagome demanded, placing her hands defiantly on her hips. She scowled at him, suddenly remembering the reason why she had fled in the first place.     "Why did you fly into his arms?" Inuyasha demanded jealously.     "Because you _kissed_ Sango."     "I did not!" Inuyasha defended himself angrily.     "I caught you in the act!" Kagome roared, finally allowing her jealousy to take over her usually composed emotions.     "We didn't kiss!" Inuyasha's eyes lowered as his feet shuffled on the dirt floor. "She was about to kiss me, but you came."     "So I was interrupting you! I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come back so soon after Miroku decided to touch me."     "He what?" Inuyasha demanded, grabbing Kagome's shoulders roughly.     "H-he just touched me like he always does to every girl." Kagome shrugged, not looking at Inuyasha.     "How dare he touch you?! I'll kill him!" Inuyasha turned around and was about to pound the lecher, only to discover that he was missing. "Wha-? Where'd he go?"     "Inuyasha, it's okay, I already gave him a bruise for it."     "I didn't _see_ any bruise..." Inuyasha raised an eyebrow suspiciously.     "Unless he was walking around without the top-half of his robe, you wouldn't see it." Kagome nodded.     "He can't get away with just that. I want to protect you." Inuyasha blurted out before he could prevent himself. Kagome suddenly had images of him saying the same thing to Kikyo in a secluded part of the forest some time back. Painful memories....     "Yeah? Well, you wanna protect Kikyo, too!" Kagome spat angrily. "Isn't that what you told her?!" Inuyasha looked at the ground in front of him, letting his arms fall to his sides. He'd almost forgotten about that incident which Kagome witnessed.     "Yes. I did. But I still want you here, Kagome." He pulled her into a swift hug, letting his face bury itself into her hair. He breathed her in deeply. "I want to be with you too. I know that I'm selfish, and I can't seem to make up my mind, but... I still want you here... with me."     Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's waist and let herself fall into the embrace. _Damn him..._ she thought, her angry ebbing away, _he does this to me every time._     "But what about the kiss you shared with Sango?" Kagome tried one last desperate attempt to vent her anger.     "Like I said before, we didn't kiss. It almost happened, but you came back. And before you ask, no, you didn't interrupt anything. I didn't want to kiss her. She's just been all over me since we got back from your time." Inuyasha explained, his hair partly muffled by the fact his lips were somewhere in her hair. Kagome seemed contented by this statement and moved her cheek against his chest until she was comfortable. Soon they lost track of time until a sudden thought came to Kagome's mind.     "Inuyasha?"     "Mmm?" He mumbled.     "Last night... did we kiss?"     Inuyasha's eyes flew open, and he was glad she wouldn't be able to see his face. _Should I tell her? Should I lie and say we didn't? Which would be better for her? Which answer would hurt her the least?_     "Did you dream that we did?" Inuyasha grinned, reveling in his ingenious beating-around-the-bush technique. There was no way he'd tell her. Maybe later. Maybe.     Kagome blushed. "I'm sorry. I guess it was just a dream then." She sounded so disappointed. It broke Inuyasha's heart. Almost. He still wouldn't tell her.     "So, you dream about me, huh?" He stepped back, grinning.     "Inuyasha," Kagome started sweetly, "sit." The beads pulled Inuyasha to the ground... along with Kagome. Inuyasha still had a fierce grip on her.     "Stupid wench!" Inuyasha kept his hold on Kagome's sleeves. "That hurts!"     "Well, if you wouldn't be so stupid, I wouldn't have to sit you." Kagome laughed as he was pulled deeper into the ground at the second sit.     "You suck."   
& * &     "Well, that worked out better than we planned, eh, Sango-sama?" Miroku smiled. "That was a cute little scene we've just witnessed."     "We weren't supposed to witness it! I tried pulling you away, but _no_!" Sango folded her arms and rolled her eyes.     "I wanted to see some action! Enough is enough, Sango. I'm an impatient man."     "You can say that again..." Sango dragged Shippo and Miroku farther away from the blossoming love.     "Hey, what is that supposed to mean?"     "Take it as you like it."     "Is that an open invitation?" Miroku smiled, grabbing Sango around the waist from behind and pulling her to him. Sango was shocked and didn't know what to do. _Well, at least he isn't groping..._     Thought too soon. Smack! "Will you stop!?"     "I can't help myself. I was born this way." Miroku defended, earning a glare from both Sango and Shippo. "What?"     "Moron." Shippo muttered, shaking his head. "When we get back to Kaede's can you color with me, Sango?"     "Sure. Let's go right now and leave the tainted monk."     "Tainted?" Miroku questioned, standing up from where he was pounded into the floor.     "To say the least..." Sango muttered as they headed off to Kaede's place. _At least Inuyasha and Kagome are taking a step up in the relationship process...._

    **Waa! I got my first death-threat! *waves to **The lady winged Knight*** and semi-death-threat! *waves to **UrufuKiba22** and **Angelic-Anime*** I didn't think anyone wanted me to die! lol. In a way... I feel accepted... you know, people wanting me to die... lol. Oh... no more nectarines for me... LOADED with sugar! *slaps hand* bad! @_^;     Beware! Lots more fluff and heartache and all around confusion coming soon to a Plan near you!
**


	7. Price of Emotion

Title: The Plan   
By: Queen Beryl   
@---^---   
    **Over 50 reviews! I can't believe this! I mean, whoa! I'm blown away! I never thought I'd get so many! Thanks you guys!!! *hugs all reviewers*     Queen Beryl doesn't own Inu-sama. *cries*
**   
  
Chapter Seven: Price of Emotion   
    Kagome lazily ran her hand along the base of the tree she was leaning against. Nothing was really happening. No youkais had appeared, no action at all. It was beginning to get annoying. Kagome smiled, _I'm bored. I don't believe this. Back in modern Tokyo I wouldn't have worried about being attacked. I've become jaded. Who would have thought Feudal Japan could do this to me..._     A thump was heard and Kagome looked up and noticed Inuyasha was fidgeting in the tree above her. _When did he get there?_     "Hey, stop moving up there. I'm trying to sit, here. Oops." Kagome realized her mistake just a bit too late. Inuyasha's amber eyes widened just before he plummeted off of the tree branch and into Kagome's lap. "Sorry. I forgot."     "You... how can you just _forget_?!" Inuyasha glared up at her, lying on his stomach, not moving from off her legs.     "Well, it's not something that's always on my mind, you know." Kagome idly drew words and symbols on his back. Inuyasha shivered slightly.     "Stop that." Inuyasha didn't look at her.     "Why?"     "Just stop."     "I don't have to." Kagome grinned, starting with her other hand as well. There was a short silence. Suddenly, Inuyasha reached around and grabbed Kagome's wrists. Kagome gasped as Inuyasha sat up and faced her.     "Now you have to stop." Inuyasha's eyes were filled with an unidentifiable emotion. Kagome sat there, unsure of what exactly was going on.     "Fine." She stated nonplussed. They sat there for a few moments more, just staring at each other, Inuyasha holding Kagome's wrists.     "Oi! Dog-crap!" Uh-oh. Inuyasha jumped up and turned around as fast as lightning.     "What do you want now, stupid wolf?" Inuyasha crossed his arms in front of his chest.     "Keep your hands off my woman. If I catch you touching her again, I'll be forced to take some action." Kouga advanced and assisted Kagome to her feet, checking her over for injuries.     "Ah, Kouga-kun..." Kagome started.     "_Your_ woman, since when? I never heard Kagome agree to this 'arrangement.'" _He's acting as if he hasn't heard Kouga call me this before..._ Kagome shook her head.     "Why would she tell you what happens between us? It doesn't concern _you_." Kouga countered maliciously.     "Ah-" Inuyasha closed his mouth, not knowing what to say. Finally, he stated the most intelligible thing he could think of: "Keh!" Kagome sighed and rolled her eyes.     "That's what I thought. Now, Kagome, come with me." Kouga held out his hand, a smile lighting up his dark eyes. Kagome thought for a moment. _What if I leave with him? Would Inuyasha care? Would he mind for once if he was on the receiving end of the dirt?_     "Sure, Kouga-kun!" Kagome took the hand. Kouga grinned smugly, and Inuyasha stared in shock and pain.     "W-what?!" Inuyasha demanded, watching the pair walking off.     "I'll be back soon. I'll tell you if I find any Shikon shards!" Kagome waved and exited.     Inuyasha stood there, his mouth agape, staring after them. _How can that wench do this to me? After I told her I wanted her here? I'm not letting her get away like that. I'll bring her back!_ "Stupid wench..." Inuyasha started after Kagome and Kouga.     "Kagome, why did you agree to come with me?" Kouga asked after a few minutes.     "Well, I haven't seen any of the Wolf-tribe in a long time, I just thought I'd be nice to see everyone." Well, it was only a half-lie....     "I see."     "Is something wrong?" Kagome glanced at her companion.     "No."     "How are you and Ayame doing?" Kagome winked and nudged Kouga with her elbow.     "Uh, we're... fine." Kouga looked uneasy and as if he was about to blush.     "Just fine?" Kagome inquired, raising her eyebrows.     "Yeah... she's set a date."     Kagome gaped in shock. _Finally..._ "Congratulations, Kouga-kun!"     "Yeah, I guess." Kouga rubbed the back of his neck and sighed.     "You guess? What's wrong?"     "We're due to get married in about a month. When we do, that means I'll have to give you up."     "That's okay, you know."     "What?"     "That's okay," Kagome repeated, "we can still be friends. No matter what happens, we'll still be friends."     "Friends, huh?" Kouga stopped walking, thinking on those words. "You won't be angry if you're not my woman anymore?"     Kagome smiled brightly. "It's okay, Kouga. Don't worry about anything like that. I won't mind at all."     "I'm glad. I can marry Ayame without any previous attachments hindering my progress."     _Hindering... attachments? Is that all I am now? Sheesh, I've been degraded... wait.... When did Kouga expand his vocabulary? Ayame probably did it, way to go, girl!_ Kagome laughed to herself.     "Well, then- ah, Inuyasha! Put me down!" Kagome said from over Inuyasha's shoulder. He had come out of nowhere and picked up Kagome, throwing her over his shoulder.     "Let's go, Kagome." Inuyasha darted off, leaving a stunned Kouga behind. He shrugged and walked away, not wanting to bother with retrieving _his_ woman. She wouldn't be his in a short time, anyway.     "Inuyasha, what are you doing? I'll say the word! I'll do it! I swear!" Kagome pounded on his back half-heartedly. Inuyasha smirked.     "Go ahead, I'll take you down with me, wench." Inuyasha countered, smirking hotly. Suddenly, he stopped walking and set her down. Kagome looked at him, puzzled, then turned to face away from him. She glimpsed Kikyo off in the distance with her soul-collectors dancing around her in the air.     "Inu-" Kagome started. In a flash he had dashed off to where the undead miko was slowly walking, entirely ignoring Kagome. After a moment, the view of Kikyo and Inuyasha was gone. Kagome stood there in shock, completely taken aback. She could feel her eyes moisten, and she blinked the feeling away. _Why didn't I just sit him?_ she thought, clenching her hands into fists. _Why couldn't I just tell him to sit so he wouldn't leave me again?_     Tears streamed down her face, and Kagome lifted her hands to wipe them away. She looked at her hands to see the tears, hardly believing they were there at all. _Why am I crying for Inuyasha? Why am I crying because he left me? I should be used to it by now._     "But I'm not..." she muttered aloud. "I'm not used to it. I can't get over that stupid dream... that kiss... it was everything. Then he runs off with _Kikyo_." Kagome spoke the other miko's name bitterly, as if it were poison. "I wish... she would just _die_!"     Kagome stopped for a moment, throwing her hand over her mouth. _Have I become such a horrible person to wish that? Have I become so insanely jealous as that?_     "But she's already dead." A voice spoke from behind Kagome. She whirled around to come face to face with Miroku.     "What? I mean.... You were listening?" Kagome accused, flushing in embarrassment. _Eavesdropper..._     "Of course I was. I have ears, you know. Kikyo is already dead, so you were right to wish that upon her." Miroku nodded wisely.     "But I was thinking as if she was alive. I'm such a horrible person for that." Kagome stated dejectedly.     "You're not a horrible person. You're a great person, Kagome-sama. Everyone gets jealous at times. I mean, you've see Inuyasha, haven't you? Any moment you're even looked at by another male, Inuyasha blows a gasket. He's so jealous and possessive... why can't you be like that for once? What gives him all the right and you none?"     "His thoughts and actions don't justify mine!" Kagome retorted. "No matter how angry he gets, it will never be okay for me to act the same!"     "So you'll hold it all in until you explode?"     "I won't explode."     "You just did when you said you wanted Kikyo to drop dead." Miroku raised an eyebrow.     Kagome opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. He was right; the daft pervert was right. Miroku noticed this and decided to proceed.     "That's the price of emotion, Kagome. No matter what emotion it is, you have to express it. It may be hard, it may take time, but it eventually must be expressed. If you don't let it out it will eat you up from the inside like bad heartburn. If you're incredibly happy, you've gotta let it show. You smile or laugh or hug someone. If you're sad or in pain, you cry. If you're excited or depressed or stressed or anything else... you have to let it show."     "But I don't want to show anything so ugly as this..." Kagome looked down at her hands as if they were the epitome of her jealousy of Kikyo.     "With beauty comes the beast. You have to have bad in order to have good. You can't just have one without the other, otherwise you wouldn't know what you had was good or not. You see?"     "I suppose." Kagome mused as Miroku took her hands in his.     "He always comes back to you, though, doesn't he, Kagome?" Miroku smiled down at her.     "Yes, but what if one day he doesn't? What if he decides that today is the day he will go down to Hell with Kikyo and leave me alone?" Tears fell from her eyes and dripped onto the hands being held in front of her.     "You'll never be alone, Kagome-sama. You still have Sango, Shippo, Kaede, myself and your family." Miroku reminded. Kagome's eyes widened.     "You're right, but... I won't have him." Kagome slowly pulled her hands out of the grasp and turned away, rubbing her eyes. "I'll have everything... but the one thing I can't have is him... and I want him. How ironic is that? How stupid can I be, Miroku? I want to be with Inuyasha, but I can't because his heart still belongs to Kikyo. The only reason he's here with me... the reason he wants me to stay beside him is because I remind him of Kikyo. It's completely unfair."     "Life is never fair, Kagome. Anyone that tells you that is a liar and a fraud, and they need to be burned at the stake." Miroku's voice then grew more solemn. "Also, I don't believe that Inuyasha just keeps you around because you look like Kikyo."     "You're right, I forgot. I'm also his shard-detector. He needs me because I can sense the shards whereas he cannot. That and because I look like Kikyo." Kagome thrust bitterly. Pained tears streamed down her face once more as she desperately tried to hold them back.     "I don't think that's true either. Why do you think he gets horribly jealous whenever a male comes within twenty feet of you?" Miroku questioned, getting Kagome's attention. The girl stood still, sniffing, but didn't turn around. "He does that because he's afraid you'll accept that person and not him. He's afraid you'll decide that the other boy is better than he is, and run off with him. Inuyasha doesn't want to lose you because you're a very special person to him, Kagome. I think he cares about you too much."     Kagome let the words sink into her. _These words are comforting indeed, but are they true? Is that why Inuyasha was always jealous of the other boys?_ Kagome thought, rubbing her chin lightly. This was indeed a possibility... but was it as real as she hoped it would be? _Could Inuyasha... even though he yells at me, calls me names, deserts me for Kikyo... even after all that... could it be he really does care about me?_     "Just some things to think on, Kagome-sama. Come, let's travel back to camp. Inuyasha will eventually show up." Miroku walked over, wrapped his arm around her shoulders and guided her back to where they had set up for the time being.     The sun would be setting in maybe less than half an hour. It was a warm day, promising a warm spring night. Kagome almost smiled as she breathed in the fragrances of the forest. The pine and wildflowers mixed with... well, ancient Japan. It was as close to comforting as Kagome would allow herself to get right now. Her heart still hurt deep inside. She had a feeling that Miroku was right, though. Inuyasha _would_ come back, just like he always did. Even though it hurt while he was gone off doing heaven-knows-what with Kikyo... he'd always come back to her.     Wouldn't he? 

** Bawhawhaw!! I'm sorry it took me so long to get this sucker out... but I had a LITTLE bit of writer's block. Teehee... *sigh* Oh, well. At least I did something right, ne? I hope you all like this chapter and it isn't disappointing. I put in a bit more angst-ishness then normal... don't ask why... hee... G'Day!**


	8. Corpse Kissing

Title: The Plan   
By: Queen Beryl   
@---^---   
    ** Please don't be sickened by the title. I was sitting in my car, driving to school, and I just thought Corpse Kissing... that would be a hilariously sick chapter title... and here we are. ^.^; ALSO! (uh-oh) Okay, I've been getting people hostile (lol) because there is a lack of fluff. I know, I know... but that's not exactly what Inuyasha and Kagome do, right? I mean, they won't just FLING themselves at each other, right? So, forewarning: There Will Be More Angst. I won't leave out fluff, though, so have no fear! This might be a bit of a depressing chapter... I don't know... I haven't written all of it yet.     Queen Beryl: *holds onto Inu-Yasha* But I 
**love** him! Fine, fine... I don't OWN him... I just love him. You don't want Kikyo or Kagome! You want me! ME!     Inu-Yasha: *looks around at points to Q.B.* Does she belong to anyone?
**   
  
Chapter Eight: Corpse Kissing   
  
    "Inuyasha, will you come with me to Hell?" Kikyo asked, standing a foot from the strong hanyou.     "Of course I will, Kikyo. Just say when." Inuyasha nodded, stepping forward and embracing the undead female.     "When."     Inuyasha was almost taken aback. Right now? "Are you sure?"     Kikyo only nodded, pulling the hanyou closer to her body. She craved the warmth he possessed; the warmth of the living. She could feel the wind below her as the portal to Hell opened up. Her dream was becoming reality.     "I will go with you to Hell..." Inuyasha murmured just before he fell unconscious on the miko's shoulder. He was hers now.   
& * &     "INUYASHA!" Kagome's voice rang out through the night air. Birds that were sleeping flew off the trees, startled by the loud, anguished noise that enveloped them.     "Kagome? What's wrong?" Shippo asked from beside her, his eyes wide with evident concern. Kagome breathed in labouredly, clutching at her chest. Cold sweat made her feel sticky and uncomfortable. She was sitting up in her sleeping bag. That means...     "It was a dream?" Kagome asked no one in particular.     "Are you okay, Kagome?" Shippo asked again.     "Oh, yes, Shippo. I'm sorry. I... it was just a nightmare. I'm alright. Go back to sleep, okay, buddy?" Kagome patted him and pulled the sleeping bag right under his chin. She laid back down too, but couldn't go back to sleep.     Shippo's soft snoring was soon heard. Kagome closed her eyes and shook her head. She gazed up to the tree she was lying near to see if she could view Inuyasha. She couldn't.     "Well, I won't be able to go to sleep until I see him." Kagome stood up resignedly. She peered up into the tree and gasped when she noticed he wasn't there at all. Her dream came flooding back to her in such a powerful wave she had to grip the tree to sustain herself. _Why does it hurt so much? Why would seeing Inuyasha go to Hell with Kikyo seems so... bad?_ Kagome shook her head, not wanting to hear her thoughts. She walked around the base of the tree, the cold starting to get at her now, freezing the sweat droplets. So much for a warm day equaling a warm night. Figures... that _would_ happen with Kagome's luck.     "Inuyasha?" Kagome called, rubbing her hands up and down her arms. _Where is he?_ Suddenly, she heard whispering in the distance. She followed the sounds as quietly as she could, not knowing what to expect.     An eerie light could be seen through the trees, right where the whispers were coming from. Kagome peered around a large tree and her nightmare came flashing back like lightning. Inuyasha and Kikyo were standing there, talking about something, Kagome couldn't quite tell what it was. She inched closer to them as their voices became louder.     "... know. I just want to protect you, Kikyo." Inuyasha was saying.     "What makes you think I'll let you protect me? Am I so weak I cannot protect myself?" Kikyo asked, raising an eyebrow. Her ebony hair billowed around her, mingling with the silver of the hanyou. The black contrasted so obviously, like ebony on ivory.     "You're not weak, Kikyo. I just want to protect you. You died for me, and the least I can do is swear to protect you until I die." Inuyasha proclaimed, holding the miko by her shoulders. He suddenly pulled her forward, wrapping her into a tight, intimate embrace. Kikyo just stood there for a moment before she lifted her arms, hugging Inuyasha back almost reluctantly. It had been so long since she'd allowed herself to feel what she was right now. Happiness seemed long gone to her... and here it was, staring her in the face with amber eyes.     Kagome couldn't believe her ears. Was what they were saying real? Could it just be another dram? It had to be! But it wasn't. It was real. Kagome even pinched herself to make sure: it hurt well enough. The next action caused her to cover her hands over her mouth and cry silently.     Kikyo leaned up and kissed Inuyasha on the lips. It disgusted Kagome. _How can he kiss a corpse? A walking, talking corpse!?_     "There is no possible way... I didn't die because of you. I died because of Naraku's vile tricks. That's what set us against one another over fifty years ago, Inuyasha." Kikyo clarified in a clear voice after a moment the kiss ended. Even though this might make her happy now... the feeling was different. She had to do what she knew was right.     _Wait!_ Kagome thought desperately, _that means Inuyasha doesn't owe her anything! Will he catch on to that? What if he doesn't? Or worse, what if he chooses Kikyo still?_ Kagome couldn't take it anymore; she bolted. She had to get away from this. He was choosing Kikyo again... and she wouldn't watch it this time around She'd seen him choose her in real life and in her dreams... so many times... and it won't happen again.     "What are you saying, Kikyo?" Inuyasha stepped back, looking the woman in the eye. Apparently, Inuyasha was indeed dense.     "Inuyasha... you don't owe me anything. It wasn't your fault. I don't want you to stay with me out of a sense of duty." Inuyasha opened his mouth to respond, but Kikyo continued. "We were in love, weren't we? We had something special, you and I... but I wanted you to change who you were. That isn't fair. I was unwilling to change me, but I wanted you to become human. I was selfish... and I remained that way until now. Your heart... I've seen, doesn't belong to me anymore."     Inuyasha stood there for a moment, dumbfounded. She was letting him go? He was free to be with Kagome? _Wait, Kagome? Why do I want her? Kikyo is here, she wants me, she's forgiven me... and I wanna run away to be with Kagome?_     "Go to her, Inuyasha. Go tell my reincarnation that you love her. Let her know how you feel." Kikyo stated as if reading his mind. Inuyasha just stared at her.     _Let her know how you feel..._     _How do I feel about Kagome? When I kissed her... oh, that moment could have lasted a lifetime. I would have stopped time if it would let me. Her lips were so warm and inviting. I could taste her. When I kissed Kikyo, though, it was cold... like kissing a cadaver._ **[A/N: That would be just SICK! And, that is what Kikyo is!!! Get it through your skull!]**     "Inuyasha..." Kikyo's voice finally drifted into the hanyou's mind. "Go tell Kagome how you feel." And with that, before Inuyasha could respond, the soul-stealers lifted Kikyo away.     _Go tell Kagome how you feel._     "How do I feel?" Inuyasha asked the tree in front of him. It didn't reply; stupid arrogant tree.   
& * &     Kagome ran back through the trees, stumbling over roots carelessly. Her vision was blurred with tears and images of Inuyasha and Kikyo together. They wouldn't go away.     "He's chosen her for good... and I'll never see him again..." Kagome whimpered, pausing at the edge of the clearing to breathe. She looked down at Miroku, Sango, and Shippo; they were all sleeping so peacefully. _Even tonight at dinner he was quiet when he came back._   
& * & FLASHBACK     _"Inuyasha, here's your ramen!" Kagome called, holding out a bowl. He took it hungrily and wordlessly, but still refused to make eye contact with Kagome. She began to wonder what happened when he met up with Kikyo. She was almost surprised he really did come back like Miroku said. Apparently, she wasn't the only one who noticed something was amiss.     "Inuyasha, are you okay?" Shippo asked over his bowl. Inuyasha snorted and looked away, not hindering his eating process and avoiding the question altogether.
_   
& * & END FLASHBACK     Kagome sighed and wearily slid back into the sleeping bag. She'd think about everything tomorrow. Who knows... maybe Inuyasha would come back to say goodbye to her. Maybe he had enough respect for her to do that. Maybe.... 

**Okay, first I'd like to say that I totally grossed myself out in this chapter... I didn't mean to... but I did... I hope you all have stomachs left.     Yeah! I was one of the winners for the AVID Write-Off Competition! *Squeals* I competed with like a whole lotta people (thousands) and I won! I put my soul into that essay, too! *WHEW* (Wait... she had a soul?) AHEM! Well, I hope you all liked this chapter and thanks everyone for the reviews!!! They help me write more!! More reviews = more chapters and quicker writing = happy reviewers = happy Queen Beryl = et cetera....
**


	9. Fleeting Glances and Flower Fairies

Title: The Plan   
By: Queen Beryl   
@---^---   
    **Beware! Lots of fluff ahead! Mmm, fluff! *eats fluff* Tasty, too!     I *hic* don't own *hic* Inu-Yashhhaw *hic* No more shhhugar for meshh.
**

Chapter Nine: Fleeting Glances and Flower Fairies 

    Morning came, once again, far too early for many people's tastes. Although Inuyasha could handle not getting vast amounts of sleep, Kagome felt like sandbags were weighing down her eyelids. Life was definitely not fair.     Compared to the freezing cold night, the morning was already pretty warm. Kagome couldn't help but roll her eyes. Weather was never really predictable anymore.     "Kagome-chan!" Miroku called, standing up and stretching. "What's for breakfast?"     Kagome rolled over in her sleeping bag and played dead. Suddenly, after a moment of silence, she felt a finger prod her forehead. Her eyes opened instantly to see Miroku in front of her and poking her relentlessly.     "You awake?!" He asked, moving his finger faster. It was worse than Chinese Water Torture.     "I'm up! I'm up!" Kagome wiggled and sat up, shoving the monk away. "Baka."     "Yes, but I'm a cute baka, no?" Miroku winked, sauntering over to the still-sleeping Sango and felt her awake. He was rewarded with a nice crimson handprint on his cheek.     "Not a baka, Kagome. A pervert." Sango corrected, sitting up. "Where's Shippo?"     "He said he'd go take a bath." Miroku rubbed his cheek. "He said it'd make Kagome feel better."     "Yeah, I was meaning to ask you before... are you alright? I mean you came back looking so sad last night, I-"     "I'm fine." Kagome said shortly. _How can I tell them he chose Kikyo? How can I tell them how much that hurt me?_ The unbidden images of Inuyasha kissing Kikyo pounded against her brain. She hated it. It hurt like a broken bone; a very _large_ broken bone.     And thinking of the hanyou, where was he? Had he already left her, never to see her again?     "Kagomeeee!" A small ball of brown kitsune fur launched itself at Kagome's stomach. "Are you feeling better, Kagome?"     "Oh, Shippo, you smell good!" Kagome hugged the boy tightly. "Are you hungry?"     "Yesssss!" Shippo jumped out of her arms and started running around.     "Somebody's hyper." Sango muttered, smiling.     "I had sugar!" Shippo called, chasing a butterfly.     "Who gave him sugar?" Miroku asked, looking at the two females with questioning eyes. They had the same blank stares as he did. As a twig snapped behind them, they all turned, narrowing their eyes when they saw a certain red-clad hanyou.     "It was only a little bit." He protested, holding up a hand as if that would ward off the bad vibes he was receiving. Sango sighed and rolled her eyes.     "I'll make breakfast and let Kagome deal with it." Sango waved and started over to the magical yellow bag. This, too, was a part of "The Plan" that wasn't working as well as Sango would like.     "I'll help!" Miroku sauntered over and started discussing various strategies to bombard the destined lovers with. Unfortunately, many of them involved his lecherous ways, forcing Sango to slap him.     "You're cruel to do that, Inuyasha. Now it won't wear off for at least a day." Kagome tried to keep her tone casual, knowing that if she didn't, tears would come streaming down her face, and she'd demand to know when he'd leave her for Kikyo.     "He's a kid; he needs it." Inuyasha shrugged, his other hand still kept behind his back. Finally, Kagome noticed.     "What's behind your back?"     Inuyasha looked flustered. "Nothing."     "If it's more sugar, I swear, I'll-"     "It's not. I promise." Inuyasha scooted away, keeping his back and whatever it was hiding out of Kagome's view.     "Tch. I'm going to go bathe." Kagome gathered up some soap, shampoo, and a towel and whisked off, hoping to be back before breakfast was done and gone.     _Since I'm not good at telling people my feelings..._ Inuyasha pulled the small bouquet of wildflowers and foxgloves from behind his back. He'd asked Miroku last night what to do to woo a woman. Of course, his advice was to ask the female to bear your child and kiss them, so Inuyasha went to Sango. 

& * & FLASHBACK     _"Why do you ask, Inuyasha?" Sango asked, smiling at her own ingenious. He _must_ be referring to Kagome!     "I asked Miroku, and I'm pretty sure his way isn't the right way to go about it. You're a woman, you understand these things."     "You're not by chance, hoping to woo 
_me_, are you, Inuyasha?" Sango smiled, batting her eyelashes at him.     "No. And I don't like you, Sango. Please, give it up." Inuyasha sighed.     "Not until something drastic happens." Sango winked, knowing that later on he'd understand what she'd meant. "Now, in order for a woman to fall madly in love with you, you've got to start with small things. Like... flowers when she least expects them. Small, fleeting glances in her direction when you know she's looking is another good one. Let's see, um, little presents or poems or-"     "Poems?" Inuyasha almost sounded affronted. "Like haikus or something?"     "Yes, haikus among others. Perhaps we should start you off light... like with flowers. There's a small meadow a couple of miles away full of the most beautiful foxgloves I've ever seen. You could try leaving those on Kag- on mystery girl's bed or something."     "Thanks, Sango. Your advice is much better than Miroku's."     "Well, I hope so. Next time you have women issues, come to me, okay? I should know; I am one."     Inuyasha couldn't let that one slide. "A woman or issue?" He smirked.     Sango glared fire and brimstone.
_

& * & END FLASHBACK     Inuyasha set the small package on Kagome's sleeping bag, making sure nobody else was looking. If any of them knew he was the culprit....     But the two humans knew. They even watched him set the flowers down almost lovingly. Of course, they were careful not to be caught. This moment was too precious and unique to be messed up.     "Oi, Inuyasha!" Miroku called casually, earning a quick glance from Sango. _He'd better not do anything stupid, or I swear, I'll kill him!_     "W-what?" Inuyasha whipped around as if he hadn't been doing anything, save for the guilt etched on his face.     "Breakfast is ready."     Sango attempted to stifle her relieved giggles and failed. The look on Inuyasha's startled face was far too comical.     "What's so funny?" Kagome asked, walking over to the group, her hair still wet.     "Kagome-chan! That was quick!"     "Oh, I only washed my hair that time." Kagome wrapped the towel around her head and grinned. "Where'd Shippo run off to?"     "Who knows." Inuyasha sauntered over to the food as if he really didn't care about Shippo's well being. Food was more important.     "I'll go look for-" Kagome stopped, spying the flowers on her unrolled sleeping bag. She was sure they weren't there when she left to wash herself clean. Somebody must have put them there, but whom? She looked from Sango, to Miroku, and finally to Inuyasha.     "What's wrong Kagome?" Sango asked as casually as possible.     "Did you, by any chance, see who left these flowers here?" Kagome picked them up and breathed in their scents.     "Oh, we didn't even notice there were flowers." Miroku put in, playing along. "Although, I wish I could say they were from me."     Kagome deadpanned.     "Perhaps Shippo brought them to me." Kagome mused aloud, a slight smile on her face. Inuyasha relished in his momentary glory until Shippo bounced up.     "What did I bring?" He asked, hugging Kagome around the waist from behind. "Oh, what pretty flowers! Where did you get those?"     "You didn't bring them?" Kagome asked as the kitsune ran around in front of her. He was still obviously hyped up on sugar.     "Nope. I tried to stay around for breakfast, but I saw a really pretty butterfly, so I went after it and-"     "Then who brought you the flowers, Kagome? Who could be so thoughtful? Oh, do you think that perhaps it's a secret admirer? Some one attempting to... _woo_ you?" Sango inquired almost innocently. However, the emphasis on "woo" earned her a sharp glare from Inuyasha. _She doesn't know it was me, does she?_ he thought desperately. It didn't even dawn on him that he was the only one left who could have done such a thing. Never mind the fact that both Miroku and Sango had been secretly watching.     "I don't know." Kagome's eyes swerved to Inuyasha, who now looked as if he were about to bolt. His face was flushed and his legs were tense. _Why does he look so edgy?_ Kagome asked herself, breathing in the flowers' fragrance again. _Maybe he's jealous that someone brought me flowers._ Kagome tore her eyes away and laughed.     "Maybe it was Kouga?" Shippo put in, not really grasping the concept either. Miroku snorted into his bowl of rice. "Wait, I'm hungry too!" Shippo sat down to eat as well. The rest of the company joined as Sango spoke up.     "We would have heard him coming, though." The woman said thoughtfully, finishing off her rice and pickles. She swatted Miroku's hand away with her chopsticks even before he had come within two feet of touching her.     "Then who was it?" Kagome sounded as desperate as she could with a mouthful of food. The bouquet was resting contentedly in her lap.     "The flower fairy?" Inuyasha spoke up for the first time since Kagome came back. Miroku and Sango both snorted and laughed heartily. Of all the stupid things to say...     Kagome stared at Inuyasha as if he had turned into Sesshoumaru.     "The what?" She asked, completely stopping her mad eating habits.     Inuyasha hurriedly dug back into his breakfast, which was almost gone. "Youf knowf." He gulped the food in his mouth and tried to hide the pink tint to his cheeks. "The flower fairy."     "I've never heard that one before." Shippo piped up. "What's she like?"     Inuyasha now looked nervous. _Really_ nervous.     "What do you mean you've never heard of her?" Sango demanded, turning to Shippo. She had to help Inuyasha out... he was floundering way too bad. At the human's words he, too, looked at her funny.     "You know about her?" Shippo demanded, inching closer to the demon slayer.     "Of course. She's come many times to me. Whenever I have a problem, and I need some cheering up, I always find some flowers left on my bed, futon, or whatever I'm sleeping on. Sometimes she also delivers little poems or fruit I like. She's very thoughtful." Sango delved into the story as if this "flower fairy" was completely real. Inuyasha and Miroku almost believed her as well. At the mention of poems, however, Inuyasha began to get a little suspicious. _Isn't that what she'd said he should do to woo a woman?_ he scratched his head and quickly glanced at Kagome, who was leaning forward with rapt attention.     "What does she look like?" Shippo demanded, smiling and scooting closer to Kagome.     "Well, nobody's seen her, so nobody knows what she looks like. But I imagine she's really pretty and has long, shiny hair and wears pretty clothes."     "I was hoping she didn't." Miroku muttered just before Sango's fist rammed into his face.     "You would." Sango muttered, her eyebrow twitching. Kagome coughed pointedly; fairy tale or not, the story was interesting.     "What kind of flowers does she bring?" Shippo inquired, ignoring Miroku's comment altogether.     "Any kind. It depends on your mood." Sango nodded. "When you need to feel romantic, you'll get foxgloves. If you need care, you get wildflowers; if you are in love, you get roses... oh, the list goes on and on."     Kagome starred down at the bundle in her lap. "So," she ventured slowly, "I need care and romance?"     Sango looked at the bouquet as if she didn't even realize what kind of flowers they were. "My oh my!" She cried innocently. "Apparently you do! What an amazing discovery."     Kagome was debating whether to believe this bogus story or not. It sounded wonderful, but how can something so far-fetched be true? Wait, what was she thinking? She used an old well to travel into Feudal Japan to collect Shikon shards for a hanyou. This flower fairy just might be real.     "Wait, Sango-chan, so how come I've never gotten any flowers before?" She skeptically stared at her friend.     "You probably didn't need them as badly as you do now." Miroku stated out of nowhere. _Man, if he doesn't shut his mouth, it'll be ruined!_ Sango gave him weak but meaningful smile.     "Miroku, you know about the fairy too?" Shippo's sugar high apparently was coming to an end, much to the rejoicing of everyone else.     "I've heard bits and pieces... but mostly that was a guess." Miroku had finally learned to take hints.     Inuyasha still sat there, dumbfounded. Did they really not know that he'd left Kagome the flowers? Did they really believe in this "Flower Fairy?" Maybe he'd ask in a more relaxed situation later. He stole a glance at Kagome, who was indeed, eating it all up.     "That's completely amazing..." she muttered.     "It's also wonderful. Perhaps the fairy will visit you again tomorrow." Sango stole a fleeting glance at Inuyasha. Suddenly, it hit him. _She knew._

**Apparently, our beloved Inu-Yasha is a bit slower than we would have imagined. Poor hanyou.     Lol 
**Story Weaver1** I'm glad you thought up some good advice....     And to all else: Fluff is coming! Never fear! And yes, yes, Kikyo seems to be nice! *dies of shock* 
**


End file.
